A station (STA) can, in general, only communicate using one channel at a time. An STA communicating on a channel cannot communicate with another STA that is communicating using another channel. When such a scenario occurs it is called a conflict. Conflicts can result in additional signaling between STAs, thus consuming more energy, and can also result in more channel bandwidth being used.